LoudMouth Battles
by hikari-gaki
Summary: If the players of SSBM are too talkative, this'll probably happen.....


Loud-Mouth Battles by: hikarislight  
  
These are some things said by the SSBM crew while they fight.  
  
(They're playing stock, and they each have one life, and, yes, I know you can't have stock and time at the same time. And, I didn't make teams, but sometime's they'll act like it and that pause thing only works on the first SSB)  
  
I don't own SSBM or any of the characters I use in this. I wish I did. ~XD~  
  
-~-~-~-~- (Players: Zelda, Ganondorf, Link and Peach ~ Stage: Hyrule Castle ~ Time: 2 minutes)  
  
Zelda: Can't catch me! *turns into Sheik and runs away*  
  
Ganon(dorf): Mwah! I will catch you!  
  
Link: Not if I get ya first! *kills Ganon*  
  
Ganon: NO!  
  
Peach: That was good.  
  
Link: Where'd you come from?  
  
Peach: This is a four-player game stupid.  
  
Sheik: Oh no! Where's your little short puny plumber to save you?  
  
Peach: I know you aine talkin' 'bout my Mario!  
  
Link: For a princess, you sure do talk strange.  
  
Peach: Shut up, mister boy in pants so short they look like a skirt. And you wear pantyhose!(A/N: I don't actually have anything against Link)  
  
Link: *blushes* *serious again* Oh no you didn't!  
  
(Sheik transforms back)  
  
Zelda: Time's almost run out!  
  
Announcer: FIVE!  
  
Link: Oh no!  
  
Announcer: FOUR!  
  
Peach: MWAH! *hits Link and he dies*  
  
Announcer: THREE!  
  
Zelda: MWAH! *tries to kill Peach, but she jumps*  
  
Announcer: TWO!  
  
Peach: Yay! *falls down from platform, then lands behind Zelda and kills her*  
  
Announcer: ONE!  
  
(Zelda falls through the sky and dies)  
  
Announcer: Peach Wins!  
  
-~-~-~-~- (Players: Fox, Falco, Samus, Ness ~ Stage: Mushroom Kingdom ~ Time: 1 minute)  
  
Falco: C'mon, Fox!  
  
Fox: Lemme just kill Samus! *hits Samus*  
  
Samus: Haha! I will kill you! *kills Fox*  
  
Falco: FOX!!!!  
  
Ness: Mwah! *throws PK Thunder at him* and this! *throws PK Fire at him*  
  
Falco: I've already got 200% damage, man!!!!!  
  
Ness: Then I've done my jooo...AHH!!!  
  
(Samus attacks him from behind and Ness falls off)  
  
Ness: *does a double jump* HAHA!  
  
Samus: Again! *throws him off*  
  
Ness: NOOOO!!!!  
  
(Falco comes from behind and attacks Samus before she could throw off Ness)  
  
Samus: Noooo!! *falls off without return*  
  
Falco: Now, you!  
  
Ness: No, you!  
  
Falco: Take this! *throws a punch and a few kicks at him*  
  
Ness: MWAH! *throws a combo of PK Thunder and Fire at him*  
  
Falco: DIE YOUNG MOTAL! *picks up a Home Run Bat and does a Home Run*  
  
Ness: ARGH! *he dies*  
  
{PLAYER 3 PAUSE}  
  
Falco: ARGH!  
  
{END PAUSE}  
  
(Samus comes back)  
  
Ness: How'd you do that?!  
  
Samus: I cheated.  
  
Falco: Fox! If you can hear me, pause!  
  
{PLAYER 1 PAUSE}  
  
Samus: Copycat.  
  
Falco: You showed me.  
  
{END PAUSE}  
  
(Fox comes back)  
  
Samus: You cheaters!  
  
Fox: Oh no!  
  
(Samus takes out Falco, who already had like about 390% damage)  
  
Fox: Dangit....  
  
Ness: Even though I'm not with him, I'm gonna kill ya!  
  
(He hits Samus with an attack, but she evades and attacks him, so he dies)  
  
Fox: Now....It's only you and me.  
  
Samus: Gonna get intimidated by a girl?  
  
Announcer: FIVE!  
  
(Samus goes over to Fox and kills him)  
  
Samus: MWAH! I'm the champion!  
  
Announcer: Samus Wins!  
  
-~-~-~-~- (Players: Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi ~ Stage: Kongo Jungle ~ Time: 1 minute 50 seconds ~ Mode: King of the Rock) (A/N: I know the brother's accents sound corny, so don't flame bout em)  
  
Bowser: Can't get past me! *does a ground shake attack*  
  
Mario: Oh! But a-you can't get a-past me! Marrrrio! *tries to kick Bowser on the head, but misses and grabs onto the rock*  
  
Bowser: Stooooopid plumber! *kicks Mario's hands out and Mario plunges to his death*  
  
Mario: *while falling* Don't...forget.....me! A-Mario! *dies*  
  
Yoshi: Ziiiippppou!  
  
(Yoshi turns Bowser into an egg, and then he falls off the rock and dies)  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi! *does a peace/thumbs up thing*  
  
{PLAYER 2 PAUSE}  
  
Luigi: What a-happened?  
  
Yoshi: Yooooshii...  
  
{END PAUSE}  
  
(Mario comes back)  
  
{PLAYER 1 PAUSE}  
  
Mario: A-dagnabbit.....  
  
{END PAUSE}  
  
(Bowser comes back)  
  
Announcer: FIVE!  
  
Bowser: Down with Yoshi! *kills Yoshi*  
  
Announcer: FOUR!  
  
Mario and Luigi: Down with Bowser! *both attack Bowser from either side of the rock he's on and makes him fly up into the air and die*  
  
Announcer: THREE!  
  
Mario and Luigi: Down with you! *both point to each other*  
  
Announcer: TWO!  
  
(Both fight to the finish, but none of them die)  
  
Announcer: TIME!  
  
Luigi: Sudden death?  
  
Announcer: SUDDEN DEATH!  
  
Mario: A-Yay! *poses* Huh?  
  
Luigi: *comes from behind and kills Mario* MWAH! I am the better brother!  
  
Announcer: Luigi Wins!  
  
-~-~-~-~- (Players: Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo ~ Stage: Pokemon Stadium ~ Time: 2 minutes)  
  
Mewtwo: This one's gonna be good.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika! Pikachu Pika! (Shut up, Mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: I can actually understand you!  
  
Jigglypuff: *does her sleeping song to Mewtwo and he falls asleep* Jiggly! Jiggly pufff puff jigglypuff! (Yay! Now get Mewtwo before he wakes up!)  
  
(Pichu shocks him)  
  
Mewtwo: *wakes up* ARRGGH!  
  
Pikachu: *kicks Mewtwo off the ledge and kills him* PIKACHU! (MWAH!)  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff jiggly! (We beat Mewtwo!)  
  
Pichu: Pi pi! *shocks and kills Jigglypuff*  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu pikachu pika chu pikachu! (I didn't know you could do that!) (shocks and kills Pichu) Pi pikachu pi pika pika cu pikachu! (I am the number one champion!)  
  
Announcer: Pikachu wins!  
  
-~-~-~-~- (Players: Marth, Roy, Cpt. Falcon, Ice Climbers ~ Stage: Onett ~ Time (left): 2 minutes 50 seconds ~ Mode: Coin Battle)  
  
Marth (51 coins): I will get more coins! *hits Cpt. Falcon and takes 12 of this coins* I am the champion! (63 coins)  
  
Cpt. Falcon (45 coins): I'm gettin' more! *Falcon Punches Roy for 13 coins* (58 coins)  
  
Roy (50 coins): I'll take the easy way! *punchs the blue Ice Climber for 20 coins* (70 coins)  
  
Pink Ice Climber (50 coins in all): Yay! Get from Marth! *both Ice Climbers attck Marth for 31 coins* (81 coins)  
  
Cpt. Falcon (58 coins): How'd ya get so many coins in one attack?! *attacks Roy for for 20 coins and kills him* MWAH! (78 coins)  
  
Roy (50 coins): NOOO!!!! *dies*  
  
Announcer: FIVE!  
  
{PLAYER 2 PAUSE}  
  
Cpt. Falcon: Huh?!  
  
{END PAUSE}  
  
(Roy comes back with 0 coins)  
  
Announcer: FOUR!  
  
Cpt. Falcon (78 coins): ATTACK MARTH! *attacks Marth for 10 coins and kills him* (88 coins)  
  
Announcer: THREE!  
  
Roy (0 coins): Bye Mr. Falcon! *attacks Cpt. Falcon for 30 coins and kills him* (30 coins)  
  
Announcer: TWO!  
  
Cpt. Falcon: (48 coins): NOOOO! *dies*  
  
Announcer: TIME!  
  
Blue Ice Climber: Who won!?  
  
Announcer: Ice Climbers Win!  
  
-~-~-~-~- (Players: Mr. Game and Watch and DK ~ Stage: Big Blue ~ Time: 1 minute)  
  
Mr. G&W: Mwah! *kills DK*  
  
DK: *monkey sounds* (That quick?!)  
  
Announcer: Mr. Game and Watch wins! 


End file.
